This invention is in the field of solar energy collectors.
Solar energy collectors comprising means for holding a film or thin layer of water exposed to the sun's rays have been constructed and wherein the water is circulated through the device and heat extracted from the warmed water. Such devices, however, are conventionally of more or less permanent construction and remain in position where constructed.